Confliction
by TwistedEnvisage
Summary: It's been nearly a year since the mission to bring Sasuke back failed. While devastated in this failure, Naruto finally finds happiness in the last person he expected to have feelings for him, Sai. Just as he's finally settling into a life without the Uchiha, Sasuke returns, and screws everything up. SasuNaru!


**A/N: So xXloveless19Xx and I have teamed up again to bring you another SasuNaru story! This time is will be a multi-chapter. This is what we came up with and we hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, this is simply for entertainment purposes. I also do not own this picture. Found it on Google. I don't know who it belongs too but thank you person for making it!**

**Conflicted**

**Chapter One**

Yamato sighed once he arrived at the usual training area. Sai and Sakura were there waiting for him, but Naruto wasn't there...again. This was the third time he skipped out on team training. However, he wasn't that surprised. It's only been a few days since the mission to retrieve Sasuke had failed, and Naruto had hardly said anything since then. Sakura was taking it hard too, but she quickly put her feelings aside and has shown up for training every day.

While he has seen Naruto every so often around the village, he hadn't had the chance to talk to him. He thought that Naruto would have bounced right back by now but apparently not...He probably should have had a talk with Naruto right after they had returned to the village, but even though he was their team leader right now, he didn't feel as if he knew Naruto well enough to confront him. Kakashi would probably be better but he was still bedridden in the hospital at the moment. Right now, it seemed like it'd be better if Naruto was checked in on by his teammates. Especially Sakura since they both had a connection with Sasuke. They could relate with each other.

With another sigh, Yamato turned to look at Sakura and Sai. "Training will be postponed for today. However, before you go home, could you two please check in on Naruto and make sure he's alright?"

Sakura gave Yamato a halfhearted, sad smile before glancing at the ground. "I can go. Naruto doesn't normally do this kind of thing. I know Sasuke is getting to him after our run in with him." She looked over to Sai. "But he is getting to me too. At least I am here."

Sai met Sakura's eyes before turning to look to Yamato. "We will go. Should we be here tomorrow at the same time?"

"I'll make sure Naruto is here tomorrow. We can't train as a team without him. We will be here at the same time as usual." Sakura said with a frown.

Sai looked at the empty space next to himself, knowing that Naruto should be there. After the blonde made him remember what it was that he wanted to paint in the book of his brother's, it was as if he could feel some kind of bond forming between them. The strangest thing was, he had only felt that with his brother. He turned on his heels, ready to leave. "Let's go Sakura."

Sakura gave a single firm nod before heading off towards Naruto's place with Sai. It didn't take long to travel the distance since they moved quickly. Landing on the public hallway area of Naruto's apartment building, Sakura tried to peak into Naruto's small apartment.

"Do you think he's in there?" Sakura questioned Sai quietly.

"We won't know until we check." Sai stated in a matter-of-fact tone, knocking on the door seconds after answering her.

Since arriving back in Konoha, Naruto hadn't been bothered by anyone, which he was completely grateful for. He hadn't been in the right state of mind to confront anyone and he needed the time to gather himself. However it seemed three days wasn't enough...he really had no urge to face his teammates right now. He could feel their chakra signatures outside and he wished that they hadn't shown up.

Heaving a sigh Naruto got up from his bed and plastered on a smile. It couldn't be helped. He had missed three days of training after all without giving a notice. He could just imagine how miffed Sakura was.

He opened the door and smiled at them. "Oh hey guys! I um-" he laughed a little nervously, "I know I haven't been to training in a few days but-"

Sakura placed her hands on her hips as she saw the door open, her face turning serious. "Can it Naruto! I don't want to hear excuses! You have to come to training. Don't you think I'm bothered about what happened too? Stop being an idiot and come back. If we don't train, none of our missions will be successful. We have to get used to Sai being on our team and Yamato being our team leader."

"I agree with Sakura. You don't know my fighting styles and only have a vague understanding of it. If we need to work together, we have to know how each other fight. Stop being a pussy, and come to training. Staying locked up in here won't change the fact that Sasuke isn't here." Sai said, before placing a fake smile on his face.

Sakura glared at Sai for a few moments before looking to Naruto. "So you better be there tomorrow."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yeah I'm...I'm sorry. I know this is affecting you just as much Sakura...I was being selfish." Naruto gave them a huge smile. "Don't worry about me though, I'm fine now. I'll definitely be there tomorrow for team training! And we'll become the strongest team and get Sasuke back in no time, dattebayo!"

Lying through his teeth somehow made him feel even worse and bitter towards himself. He was acting stupid! He needed to believe in his own words. They needed to get stronger and when they did, they'd definitely get Sasuke back! Even Sakura was handling this better than he was.

Sakura gave Naruto a once over, her eyes locking with his for a few seconds. "Alright Naruto... If you're not there tomorrow, I'll be here to drag you there." She gave him a small smile. "You're slacking, we can't have that." With that she turned on her heels. "See you both tomorrow."

Sai watched Sakura leave before turning to look at Naruto. "I have never seen such a fake smile on your face." He commented in a nonchalant tone.

Naruto's smile faltered as his eyes widened. "Wha-" He glared. "What are you talking about? You're the one always with the fake smiles!"

"You didn't mean anything you just said." Sai looked Naruto dead in the eyes, taking a step closer. "You don't want to be there tomorrow. And you know getting Sasuke to come back to Konoha is next to impossible. Sakura may not be able to see through the fake smiles and this nearly unreachable goal you've set for yourself, but I can see through it. I'm not the slightest good at understanding emotions, but I do know when someone is faking."

Naruto's glare intensified and scowled. "Who the hell cares if I was faking? You may be good at spotting it, but what good is that! I've been faking it for almost my entire damn life! You're worse than I am anyway! And I don't care how impossible it'll be to bring Sasuke back either! I promised I would to Sakura and I _will_ bring him back no matter what! Even if it takes me years or we continue to have these hit and miss confrontations, I'll get him back!"

Once he was finished Naruto realized he was out of breath. He hadn't even known he had been trying hard not to snap right there on the spot, yet he still lost his cool...and said something terrible to Sai. He took a step back, and looked down at his feet.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to say that Sai..."

"I don't know what good it is Naruto. I don't feel anything. I can't even sympathize with you. I was only here because Yamato asked us to check on you. And I also knew, from the short time of knowing you, that if you weren't training something may be wrong. It was obvious it was about Sasuke so I put two and two together. You may have been faking for a long time, but I'm not even sure what you mean by that, but you have to work with your team. Regardless if it's possible or impossible to bring Sasuke home, the village needs you more than he does." Sai took another step forward, leaning against the door frame. "I understand to at least a certain extent because of what I shared with my brother, but it was quickly forgotten about. Do you know why? Because my obligations are to ROOT and to Konoha. Just like your obligation is to protect our village, not Sasuke."

Naruto stared at Sai for a few moments before shaking his head slowly. "I know this village needs me more and my obligations are here...but I just can't turn my back on Sasuke. I don't know why, but I just can't do it. If I turned back now, then no one else will try to bring him back. He _needs_ help. And I know I'm the only one who can do that. And I can't go back on my word. It'd be against everything that I stand for."

"If your goal is to become Hokage, how is chasing a rouge ninja going to help you accomplish that? You have friends here Naruto. I see how much others care about you. Sakura and I have been asked at least four or five times where you were by a few of your friends. Instead of chasing Sasuke, just wait for the opportunity to see him again. If you two are meant to run into each other you will. If you are meant to bring him back to Konoha, you will. There is no sense in chasing someone who doesn't want to be chased." Sai didn't break eye contact with Naruto. "When we ran into Sasuke, my main objective was to kill him Naruto. But knowing your bond with him, I couldn't do that. I tried to help you. It didn't work."

Naruto took a step back and continued to shake his head. "How can I ever become Hokage if I can't even save _one friend_? Sasuke doesn't want to be chased **because** he is so blinded by getting revenge on his brother! And I know I have people here who care about me, _I know_. But I can't just sit around and wait for things to just happen, I need to take action! An opportunity to see him won't just pop up out of no where. I need to make that opportunity!"

He looked up at Sai, his eyes filled with fatigue and grief. "I'm infuriated that you tried to kill Sasuke but...utterly grateful that you didn't. Thank you..." He sighed heavily. "But please...I know you're only trying to help me right now, to convince me that what I'm trying to do is damn near impossible and probably completely pointless, but I need to keep trying. Even before the mission started I knew there was a slim chance to none of actually bringing Sasuke back that time. But I can't-_won't _give up on him."

"Why do you want to bring him back so badly Naruto? If it's the bond you had with him, you have that bond with many others. I don't see the point in what you are doing. Upsetting yourself and being depressed when a run in with him doesn't go the way you had wanted, isn't a way to train to be Hokage. You're the one who kept preaching that one day you would be, and you're going to let him get in the way of that?"

Again Naruto glared at him. "It's not the _same_. I have a different bond with everyone and unfortunately for me, I had the strongest bond with Sasuke. He's my best friend. Don't compare the type of bond I have with him with everyone else so casually. You and your brother held a special bond too I'm sure. Can you honestly say that what you had with him is even remotely the same with the rest of us or anyone else you've known?"

Naruto's grip tightened on the door, feeling the urge to slam it in Sai's face. "And I can't help but get depressed over it! But that won't stop me from picking myself up and trying again and again! It was the first time I had seen him in years and it had a much bigger impact on me than I had expected! I _will_ become Hokage, but I am putting that dream on hold. Right now, Sasuke comes first."

"The bond I had with my brother is the only bond I have ever had. So I can't answer that question." Sai looked down. "I won't ever share a bond like that again." His gaze slowly made it's way back to Naruto. "But instead of you putting yourself down about this, you should try to relax." He gave Naruto a fake smile. "Let's go to the bath house and relax together. After three days of being held up in here and being depressed, it would be nice." His faux smile grew.

For a moment Naruto didn't say anything. It never even crossed his mind that Sai may of never created other bonds with people other than with his brother. He felt like such an asshole now. "Sorry..."

The apology felt incredibly hollow to his ears but what else could he even say?

"But yeah. It would be nice to soak in a hot spring. Lemme grab a couple of things and we'll go to the bath house."

Naruto turned around quickly, but stopped short and turned to look at Sai. "You can come in and wait if you want."

Sai walked into Naruto's apartment for the first time. He looked around, seeing that is was a tad bit messy, but was much more tidy than expected. He sat down on the couch, watching Naruto leave the room. He took out his brother's book, turning to open to the page that had only recently been painted. A small frown appeared on his features as he stared at the picture of him and his brother holding hands, smiles on their faces. What he wouldn't give to have another bond. But with the social awkwardness and the inability to understand people or emotions, he knew his chances were slim to none.

While Naruto was in his bathroom he grabbed a towel, soap, and some shampoo. Just before he walked out of the bathroom, he grabbed another towel for Sai and walked back to his living room.

Hearing Naruto coming, he quickly closed the book and put it away.

Naruto walked in and handed Sai a towel without looking at him, still feeling bad and a bit awkward. "Here. You can borrow this so we don't have to stop at your place to get one. You can use my soap and shampoo too if you want."

Sai stood to his feet as Naruto approached him and reached out for the towel. "I'm not sure I want to smell like you." Sai commented, a huge, phony fake smile on his features. "I'll take the towel though."

Naruto threw a glare at him. "What's wrong with how I smell? If anything, it might be an improvement for you, ya know!" Naruto walked past him.

"You don't know how I smell. I can smell you from over here." Sai watched Naruto as he followed him. "Did you ever think that's why I suggested the bath?"

Naruto threw an annoyed glance at Sai and was about to retort when a odor reached his nose. He lifted his arm and gave it a quick sniff, then wrinkled his nose. Okay so he did smell pretty bad. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had a decent shower so...

"Shut up and let's go." He muttered, an embarrassed blush spreading across his face.

Sai quietly followed Naruto to their destination, amusement oozing out of him. It didn't take them long to arrive. They entered the changing room, Sai quickly setting the towel down, before turning to look at the blonde.

"When was the last time you showered anyways?" Sai questioned as he began to remove his clothes, keeping an eye on Naruto. He carefully set his bag down that contained his painting equipment and the book he held so dear. He still contemplated on if he should explain to Naruto how he had helped him complete the picture. Did that mean he had a bond with him? This was something Sai was unsure of. And something he couldn't ask anyone.

If Danzou found out he was forming another bond with someone, the man would go to any means necessary to ensure such a thing would not happen. This was something that worried Sai. He finally had a team. And a potential chance to form such a bond with someone else again.

Naruto set his things in the little cubicle provided for customers and started to take his shirt off. He sniffed himself again.

"Uhh...I'm not exactly sure?" An embarrassed grin tugged the corner of his lips. "I don't even think I ever did shower since we got back..." A look of horror passed over his face. "Do you think Sakura could smell me?"

Sai shrugged. "I don't see how she couldn't. I'd think so." Sai slowly pulled his shirt from his body, folding it. He set his shirt down next to his bag, before removing his pants.

"If that is what's concerning you, I wouldn't worry about it. After everything that just happened, I'm sure she doesn't care how you smell. Even you didn't." Sai feigned a smile as he placed his pants along with his belongings.

Naruto's face became crestfallen. "Still...it's one thing for me not to care if I smell or not, but it's a totally different manner if Sakura could! Ugh, she probably thinks I'm a pig or something." He grumbled to himself while pulling off his pants, then his boxers and quickly wrapping a towel around his waist.

"I guess it can't be helped. Even if I do smell or appear as a slob to her, I don't think she'll ever like me in the way I hope she would after all these years..." Naruto mostly talked to himself as his eyes became distant. He walked past Sai to the showers to wash himself.

"How do you like her?" Sai questioned, removing his last piece of clothing. He wrapped a towel around his waist as he watched Naruto do the same. "I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

Naruto had just sat down on a stool and grabbed his shampoo. He took some and started lathering it up in his hair before placing it on the ground and sliding it over to where Sai was. He only paused for a split second in his washing.

"Well...back in the academy I had a huge crush on Sakura. And it continued just as strongly when we became genin and put onto the same team. However...she was always in love with Sasuke and back then I could never hope to gaining her attention."

Naruto bit his lip, his eyes downcast in guilt. "Even though I wanted nothing more than for Sasuke to come home, I had on a few occasions...selfishly thought that since Sasuke wasn't here, it'd give Sakura and I a chance to get closer..."

He rinsed himself quickly and just sat staring at the bucket dejectedly. "Of course that didn't happen. Well...not in the way I would of liked. I think we have grown a bit closer...but more as really good friends. And I've come to realize she'll never feel for me the way I do for her."

Naruto forced out a smile. "But in a way I guess it's good. I still have feelings for her, but they're beginning to lean more towards friendship, which is probably for the best."

Sai followed suit and sat down on a stool. "Sakura talks about you a lot. I am not sure if it's because of the bond you and her share with your friendship, or if it is for other reasons." Sai started, picking up the shampoo bottle and avoiding eye contact with Naruto. "But if she is in love with Sasuke, isn't it pointless to love her?" The question left his mouth without thought, like his questions always did.

He poured some shampoo in his hand and began to wash his hair. "I think that you two work well as teammates and that you share a bond that I haven't seen many have. But I also haven't seen many with a bond. Being in ROOT pretty much prevented that from happening. So my thoughts on the matter shouldn't really matter or have any kind of affect."

With that he glanced over to the bag containing his brother's book, before his eyes met Naruto's. Without breaking eye contact, he slid the bottle back to the blonde. He couldn't help but wonder if he should just speak to Naruto about the image he was able to remember and paint because of him. But there was no way the blonde could share a bond with him. Of the time they spent together, it seemed there was only negative energy between them. This was the first time that Sai was sure there was nothing about himself, making Naruto feel something negative.

Naruto took the shampoo bottle back and sighed heavily. "You're right. It is pointless to love her if she doesn't feel the same and if she is in love with Sasuke. I just can't help how I feel. But I am content with what we have now."

After a few moments of silence Naruto looked up and met Sai's eyes again. "You know, even though we had a...rocky start when we met, I think we all still work well together as a team. I know you haven't had any since your brother so," Naruto gave a genuine smile to Sai, "I'm always happy to gain new bonds with people."

Sai stared in silence at Naruto. He was unsure what to make of the comment. But it was what he wanted, wasn't it? He rinsed the shampoo from his hair before responding to what Naruto had said.

"I never thought I'd share another bond with somebody. And I'm not sure what I feel now. It's been so long and the feelings have been practically erased. But after you fought Orochimaru and passed out, right before we continued to look for Sasuke, I remembered what I wanted to paint in my brother's book. And I couldn't remember after all this time." He looked down, breaking eye contact with Naruto.

"It was he and I holding hands, smiles on our faces. And not the false smiles that I show people every day. It was a genuine one. One only he could make me feel. It made me wonder how you made me remember such a thing when I was unable to myself. That has to be some kind of bond, doesn't it?" Sai questioned seriously.

Naruto blinked in surprise. He had helped Sai remember something so important? A bubbly warm feeling rose up from his chest and he couldn't help his smiling widening. He didn't know why it made him so happy that he was the one to make someone as emotionally inept as Sai to finally remember something so precious because of him. But he was happy that he was.

"It's definitely a start. It could mean that we're meant to become friends."

Sai looked up to Naruto, feeling the corner's of his mouth involuntarily pull up. Something that hadn't happened in many years. "Maybe we are. Maybe I am supposed to form another bond like the one I had with my brother. We were the closest of friends, but he was also my only family. I assume that's how it was with you and Sasuke. Maybe that's what made me remember. And that's why I wanted to protect your bond so strongly."

Sai rinsed his body off, reaching over to grab some soap from Naruto, ready for a quick wash. "But what I am not sure of, is why I couldn't tell what it was then. I did forget a lot. I forced myself to. And the fact that in ROOT we couldn't even possess those kinds of emotions in the first place probably blinded me to that fact. But it would be something I would enjoy to experience again. I never thought I would be able to."

He lathered soap all over his body before giving himself another quick rinse. "The strange thing is, Sakura is a teammate. Someone I have to work with. This isn't something I would feel with her. So I wonder what it is about you Naruto." The corner of his lips pulled even further up his face, his first genuine smile appearing on his features in the longest time. It showed in his eyes.

Naruto raised an eyebrow curiously. "Not something you feel the same with her? Do you consider Sakura more than just a teammate? As a friend like with me?"

"No. I think you misunderstood what I had meant. I only see Sakura as a teammate. I wouldn't consider her to be anything more. I was questioning whether or not I thought of you as something more." Sai didn't break eye contact with Naruto as he spoke.

Naruto's eyes squinted in confusion, still not fully processing what Sai said. "Well it's fine if you don't see Sakura anything more than a teammate, but why are you questioning that you see me more as a teammate? I think it's obvious how we're starting to warm up being friends."

"After such a short period of time, I am not sure why I was able to remember something so precious to me. The memories of my brother are something I cherish. It's something that makes me feel human; feel that I have emotions. Otherwise I am just a higher ranked ninja working for Konoha, entirely emotionless. Now it's true I don't understand them, which is why I am struggling to understand what I am feeling. I didn't know who to speak to about this. And since you are the one I am questioning this about, why not just express my thoughts to you. I am not sure what I feel, whether it be friendship or a bond deeper than that. But right now, being around you has made me smile for the first time in many years. There has to be a reason for that."

Silence hung thickly between the two of them as the gravity of Sai's words slowly sunk in. Naruto's eyes widened a bit as felt himself blush and a feeling he was familiar suddenly sparked behind the mark on his stomach. He swiftly looked away from Sai and pushed it all aside.

"Maybe there is a reason for that...but I can't say for sure I know what it is." And he honestly couldn't say for sure. It was too sudden for him to correctly discern. Without another word, Naruto stood up and walked towards the hot springs. He gently lowered himself into the hot, steaming water and sighed in contentment. Finally feeling relaxed in what felt like ages. Right now, he didn't want to think too much on what Sai was getting at, or on how he felt about it.

Sai followed Naruto to the hot spring, lowering himself into the water next to him. "You've experienced bonds, you know what the feelings you feel are. Can't you help me figure out what I am feeling towards you?" Sai questioned seriously, leaning back to relax as he looked over his teammate. "Only one thing in my life has made me genuinely smile. So why did you?"

Naruto felt the blush come raging back. Couldn't Sai just let it all drop? He glanced up at the raven to tell him again he didn't know what to tell him but stopped. That wouldn't be fair to Sai at all. All he wanted was to understand the emotions he was feeling. Emotions he was denied to have for nearly his entire life. Emotions that were making _him_ feel uncomfortable.

He bit his lower lip in thought. After a few minutes he came to a decision. Just because he didn't feel comfortable with explaining this to Sai didn't mean he had the right to deny this from him. Naruto couldn't do that. He took a deep breath and faced Sai.

"Well I...um..." he couldn't look Sai straight in the eyes so he opted to stare at the water between them. "I think I...do know what it is you're feeling. But I could be wrong! I really could be wrong so you'll have to think really hard on this to come to your own conclusion!"

Gathering his courage Naruto looked up and met Sai's eyes determinedly. "You may be holding some strong feelings for me. Stronger than that of friendship. So you might actually...kinda, maybe...like me." He inwardly cursed himself for loosing his edge and trailing off towards the end and finishing off in a low embarrassed whisper. All he hoped for right now was that Sai didn't ask for further clarification on this. Naruto might just dunk his head under water to drown himself.

After Naruto's explanation on his opinion about what the feelings may be, Sai looked the blonde over. He couldn't comprehend what Naruto was feeling at the moment. Did he make Naruto uncomfortable while explaining this to him? Hesitantly, he reached over, lightly placing his hand a few inches above Naruto's knee on his thigh, trying to get the blonde to look at him.

"I have never liked someone before. What does it feel like? Maybe if you clarify more, I can see if that's how I'm feeling when I'm around you." As he spoke, he leaned a bit closer, his eyes shining with curiosity. He truly wanted to know what it could possibly mean. Was Naruto that important to him already? And if he wasn't, why could the blonde spark the memory of something so dear?

Naruto continued to sink into the water. He knew his face was as red as a tomato right now. "I don't know, I can't really explain something like that! The only experience I have in liking someone is Sakura. When I was head over heels in love with her, she was just constantly on my mind, always making me think of the best things, and feel good all the time. I don't know what else to say!" Naruto curled in on himself as Sai moved in closer.

Sai didn't expect Naruto to somewhat curl into a ball, making his hand slide up the blonde's thigh towards a region it shouldn't be traveling to. A light blush tinted Sai's cheeks as he looked up at Naruto, his eyes a bit wider than normal. He didn't move his hand.

"Well since I had remembered what was supposed to be in that picture, all I can think about is my brother, how you made me remember, and how similar your bond with Sasuke is compared to me and my brother. So since I am mostly thinking about you, is that what it means? You did make me smile for the first time in a really long time. Is that what is making me feel good?"

Naruto, upon _finally_ noticing where Sai's hand was, flinched and tried to sit up right, all the while trying to process everything Sai was saying in his head. He didn't think he could take much more of this. His heart was beating erratically, his breath coming in short. In all, he was utterly shocked with how he was reacting to all of this. "I-I don't know! Maybe? There's no way for me to know exactly how you're feeling Sai."

He placed his hand over Sai's intent on moving it out of the way but ended up not doing it. His hand remained where it was on top of Sai's. Never would he have thought the night would turn out like this. It was just this morning that he was upset and depressed about failing their mission to bring Sasuke back. And now...here he was with Sai, discussing if the guy liked him in the romantic sense. It made his head feel light, and the steam from the water wasn't helping.

Naruto swallowed thickly. It was obvious now that Sai did like him that way. Even if Sai himself was unsure of it. But how did Naruto feel about all this?

Freaked out? Yes. He definitely was. But another part of him felt incredibly flattered. No one has ever shown such interest in him before. And even if they did, they never approached him about it. This was completely new to him. He had always dreamed about being with Sakura, so it was so weird that now...he might just have some slight feelings for Sai. However small it was, it was there.

Slowly his eyes came up and met Sai's. He did feel a little something there. And he would love it so much to embrace it. It would be wonderful to focus on someone who probably cared for him. It'd be so nice to have someone there for him, especially if he continued to fail in bringing Sasuke back.

And if Sasuke never did come back...as much as he wanted his best friend back...at least he'd have someone by his side. And that someone could be Sai.

"Sai? Whatever it is you're feeling right now...do you think you could act upon it? Whatever it may be that you feel a desire to do, then just allow your body to do it."

Sai blinked a few times, looking Naruto's face over as he registered the words. He turned his body just the slightest to better face him. Moving on what he could only assume was human instinct, his face was by Naruto's in moments. Their lips only inches away, his breath hitched, his heart starting to beat faster. He had never felt something like this.

He wasn't sure what it was. His face felt hotter than it was moments ago, but he couldn't determine why. His fingers laced with Naruto's fingers that was still on top of his hand. His other hand reached for Naruto's other leg, laying it gently on his knee. His eyes drifted from the blonde's eyes to his lips, before they met in a gentle kiss. Sai wasn't sure what to do, but his eyes began to close on their own accord, and it felt right.

It lasted only a few seconds before he pulled away, his face only a few inches away from Naruto's. He was silent for a moment as he studied Naruto's blushing features.

"I'm not sure what made me do that, but it felt like the right thing to do. This is something you only do with someone you have 'romantic feelings' for, isn't it? Wouldn't you want to do this with Sakura?"

Naruto's vision was a little hazy after that. He had already known that Sai might kiss him and was prepared for it. He just didn't expect it to ignite something inside of him. After a moment his vision finally focused and stared at Sai, a small smile tugging at his tingling lips.

"After that? Kissing Sakura is the farthest thing from my mind right now, I don't think I can really ever see myself doing that with her after that."

"Did you enjoy that?" Sai started slowly. He moved his body closer to Naruto's, his leg brushing against the blonde's. "Would you do it again?" A look of hope glimmered in his eyes, his blush deepening. He was still unsure of what exactly he was feeling, but he now understood what kind of emotions they were. He was more than interested in exploring such things with Naruto.

After hesitating for a moment, Naruto leaned in himself and quickly kissed Sai on the lips, lingering there for a second before pulling away. "I don't mind. I'm not too sure on my own feelings right now, but I do like this."

Naruto squeezed Sai's hand and smiled. "But we can figure that out together."

Sai smiled, lines forming around the corner of his eyes to show how genuine the smile was. "Yes, I want to figure it out together." Sai leaned in, giving Naruto a quick peck on the lips before moving back just a little. Doing something maybe not even his brother had seen him do, Sai smirked. He moved his hand on Naruto's upper thigh ever so slightly towards the blonde's abdomen. "There's a lot we can figure out together."

Naruto's body jolted, shocked at Sai's hidden meaning and felt his face burn and his stomach twist pleasantly. "You're killing me here." As embarrassed as he was, Naruto smirked seductively at Sai, "But I can't wait."

…

Tsunade stared at the Uchiha standing in her office, studying him closely. "Although you did help us win the war and save many of our ninja, I still cannot completely forgive or overlook what you have done. I know Naruto will keep an eye on you so I am making you stay in an apartment down the hall from him. There are no objections. I will treat you like a Konoha ninja, but I still want to make sure nothing happens to this village."

Sasuke smirked. "He's going to want to keep an eye on me anyways. He's up against me to become Hokage now."

Tsunade sneered and shook her head. "I wouldn't bet on it. Now go. You're dismissed." She waved him off, watching him turn away from her, his smirk still plastered on his face. She hadn't yet told Naruto of her decision to allow Sasuke to stay. Most only thought it was up in the air what her choice would be. But she wanted to make sure her favorite blonde was happy. She knew this is what Naruto truly wanted, and she didn't mind going over and beyond for him.

...

Sasuke made his way slowly to what was now his new home. He watched people stare as he walked through the village. People were whispering. Though many other people smiled happily and waved, especially many of the girls he had gone to the academy with. He wondered how quickly things would go back to normal. And he also wondered how Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura would react seeing him again, knowing that he was now home for good. He hid a quick smile, deciding to speed up his journey to the apartment.

Naruto smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He looked good! He had a date with Sai today and he was incredibly nervous. Yes, he has had countless dates with Sai already, they've been together for nearly a year now. But tonight they were going to take that final, major leap in their relationship. In the beginning he was a bit shaky on how he truly felt about Sai, but after being with him all this time, he was finally sure. He loved Sai, he didn't know what he'd do without him. Everything that Naruto could of ever hoped and wanted in a relationship with anyone, he had it with Sai and he couldn't of been happier.

All he wanted to do now was make Sai happy. And look good for him. With one last glance over his appearance, Naruto nodded in satisfaction and headed towards his door. He grabbed his house keys and headband along the way and quickly opened the door, excited to meet up with Sai.

But what greeted him outside shocked him to his very core.

"S-S-Sasuke?!"

Sasuke had just taken the key from his pocket to open his door when Naruto walked out. He smirked. "Long time no see, dobe." He put the key into the door and unlocked it. "I guess I'm your neighbor now. Not by choice though." He pushed the door open, his smirk faded from his face and became neutral. He expected Naruto to be happy to see him. Maybe he over thought the idea. He thought his whole team would be. Though the idiot could just be stunned. Sasuke guessed it was probably the ladder. So he continued to stare at Naruto, waiting for his response.

But Naruto remained silent, he was just...shocked beyond words. When he finally found his voice he cursed at himself when it cracked. "H-How...why are you-"

Hesitantly he reached for Sasuke's arm, and grabbed it firmly and squeezed. "You're really here..."

Suddenly he clenched his fist, feeling anger surge through his veins, "When the hell did you get here?! Are you crazy! What the hell is going on!"

Even though Sasuke was standing right in front of him...finally back home in Konoha, he had no idea how to feel. He had chased him for so long and failed over and over again to bring him back. And now...he was just suddenly _here_. Naruto didn't even have a hand in bringing him back.

Sasuke's eyes skimmed Naruto, not surprised with his reaction. "I got here earlier today and have been talking to Tsunade for a while. This is where she wants me to stay. It's the only way I can stay here to beat you in becoming Hokage. I had to come back for that." He smirked, leaning against his door frame and crossing his arms. Though Sasuke's eyes locked onto Naruto's in a challenging way.

Naruto took a step back, completely baffled. "What? Beat _me_ in becoming _Hokage_?! _**That's **_why you came back?!"

His body started to shake with anger. "I seriously don't know what to feel right now! Of course all this time I wanted you to return to Konoha, but for you to just suddenly drop back in and act like nothing has happened AND to try and steal the title of Hokage from me?! NO I seriously don't know what to feel right now!"

"Well then." Sasuke stood up straight, taking a step into his apartment. "We'll see who becomes Hokage in due time. You may be seen as the 'hero' of this village, but it won't take me long to prove myself. I could protect this village better than you can." He put his hand on the door, ready to close it. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to rest before I have to go and find Kakashi. " Sasuke had not broken eye contact with Naruto the entire time. After looking at him for another few seconds, he closed the door in Naruto's face.

Outraged, Naruto punched Sasuke's door. "Sure! Fine! Have a great time seeing Kakashi you bastard! Now if _you_ don't mind, I have to get going to be on time for my date with Sai!"

With that said, Naruto stomped down the hallway and went to meet up with Sai. He was so pissed right now because he was so confident with himself and was ready to take that step with Sai, but his entire mood was completely ruined now because of fucking Sasuke! He really wanted to be happy that he was back, but after knowing he was only back to take the Hokage title, the thing he worked for harder than anything besides fighting to bring Sasuke back, he wasn't so sure anymore. Right now, Naruto could only hope that being with Sai will calm him down.

Sasuke glared at the door, knowing that Naruto was gone when the stomping faded away. Sai? Who the fuck was Sai? Sasuke thought for a moment of all the Konoha ninja that he knew. Wait... Wasn't Sai the bastard who took his spot on Team Seven? Without noticing it happening, his sharingan activated out of anger.

"Tch. The dobe is with the guy who took my place." The statement left his mouth like venom. He turned around to look away from his door as he deactivated his sharingan. Making his way around the one bedroom apartment, he observed his new home. The scowl on his face would probably last for the next few hours while he tried to settle into his new home.

…

It was late, and Naruto was slowly making his way home. His date with Sai...didn't turn out how he had hoped it would. Because of Sasuke, his entire mood had soured and no matter how hard he tried to focus on Sai and enjoy his time with him, his mind just kept wandering over to the Uchiha. Why did he suddenly come back to be Hokage? What in the world changed his mind? And why wasn't he as happy as he should be that Sasuke was finally home? It's what he always wanted...

A big part of why he was so upset was of what Sasuke said. Wanting to steal the Hokage title from him. There's no way he'd become Hokage because Tsunade already chose him as her successor years ago. The necklace was proof. Unless Tsunade really was going to choose between the two of them of who was stronger and more suitable for the position...

He supposed he and Sasuke were really going to have to fight for the title then. Naruto sighed heavily. Why did it have to turn out like this? He wanted to be happy because Sasuke was finally home. One of his biggest goals was finally accomplished. Even though he wasn't the one to bring Sasuke back, he just came back on his own accord. However, somewhere deep inside him he felt conflicted. Not because of Sasuke now pinning for his dream, it was something else. Life was just starting to feel perfect without Sasuke in it. He was in a great point in his relationship with Sai, yet the moment Sasuke comes back it ruined his entire evening with his boyfriend.

The bastard just loved screwing everything up for him didn't he? With a scowl, Naruto marched up the stairs to his floor. All he wanted right now was to take a shower, and sleep away his problems. He turned the corner but stopped abruptly. Sasuke was there...sitting on the railing.

"What the hell are you doing there? Don't you know what time it is?"

Sasuke swung his foot back and forth slowly as it dangled over the railing. He hadn't gone to see Kakashi like he had planned, but he was sure it wouldn't take long for his former Sensei to find out. He could just pretend to be organizing his apartment, but in reality, all he could do was think about Naruto. He glared at the ground at the thought. And now that Naruto himself had showed up, he couldn't help the surge of anger that pulsed beneath his skin. He forced himself to calm down, before turning around to face the blonde.

"I do know what time it is. And it's none of your business why I'm out here. Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" Sasuke chided. The intensity in his eyes could practically pierce through Naruto. Though he was sure the blonde had annoyingly become immune to it over the years.

How the hell had it only been, at the most, a couple of months, and Naruto was already with someone? There's no way the two were together during the war. At least Naruto didn't give him that vibe. The blonde wouldn't stop trying to talk to him! Naruto obviously wanted him to be around. So Sasuke couldn't understand the feeling that he was having at that very instant. It was as if Naruto didn't want to see him.

Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly before he replaced his scowl with a condescending grin. "You're right, maybe I should of stayed at Sai's place since you're now going to be living next door. I had such a great time with him, I guess I completely forgot about earlier and that you moved in."

There was absolutely no way he was going to let the bastard know how much he really ruined his evening with Sai. The prick would be way to pleased with himself if he knew he had a hand in screwing something up for him. He didn't want to give Sasuke the satisfaction.

"Considering how you've chased me for over three years, I'm surprised." Sasuke mocked Naruto. "During the war, which was only two months ago, you wouldn't leave me the hell alone until I said something to you."

It was obvious Naruto was trying to make him angry. He was trying to provoke Sasuke. That was something he thought Naruto should think about more clearly. If Naruto wanted some kind of emotional/mental battle, Sasuke was more than willing to do that. He had nothing better to do at the moment.

"So if that was only two months ago, how long have you and Sai been together?" Sasuke smirked.

Naruto's grin faded into a frown, he suddenly felt hollow. "I never left you alone because I wanted you to come back so much. I put my dream to become Hokage on hold just to chase after you. But I guess all of that was just a big waste of time since you came back on your own, and are now trying to become Hokage too." Naruto turned his head to the side.

"Sai was right. I should of stopped chasing you after the first mission to bring you back failed." He whispered.

Sasuke stood without a thought. His body was tense, his hands clenching into fists at his side. "I didn't even want to come home until speaking to Itachi and the Hokage during the war. You don't know what has happened to me all this time I have been gone or what I've done." He took a step closer. "So don't act like an ass. I want to become Hokage for a reason. I never cared to do it before." Sasuke made eye contact with Naruto, waiting for the blonde to look in his direction.

"And if you want to listen to some bastard you didn't even know, fine by me. I don't care if you talk to me or not. I may be back in Konoha, but our bond is still broken." Sasuke's voice was low, showing a change in his emotions though it was not expressed on his features. His face was completely void.

A lump started to form in Naruto's throat. He tried hard to swallow it. "If you have a reason to be Hokage that's fine, it'll definitely be a challenge and worthwhile to see who gets it." Unconsciously, Naruto raised his hand and placed it over his heart. "I fought hard against Sai. Even though he told me I had so many bonds here with people that cared about me, it wasn't enough. Yours was special to me Sasuke. I don't know why it is, it just is."

Sasuke stared at Naruto for a few moments, taking in the image of the blonde in front of him. Naruto looked anguished. And he was the one who did it to him. Sasuke frowned.

"So that means it is still special to you?" Sasuke looked at the hand over Naruto's heart. "It seems like the bond you have with me will never be matched by anyone. I wonder if Sai would be disappointed." Sasuke meant to make the tone of his voice sound mocking, as though he was belittling Naruto. But it came out more quiet as he spoke each sentence. The last one practically sitting on his lips as he gazed at Naruto, waiting for his response.

"Yes." Naruto blinked, realizing he just said that without even thinking about it. Even after everything he had been through because of Sasuke, and how angry he was earlier, he couldn't deny that their bond was still precious to him.

His hand fell back to his side. "I'm not even sure how Sai feels. Eventually he stopped trying to convince me to stop chasing you because I was too stubborn to listen I guess."

"So you wouldn't listen to your boyfriend about chasing another man?" Sasuke cocked his eye brow in curiosity, though there was a slight attitude in his tone as he spoke. "It's obvious the two of you have been together a while. Shouldn't you be able to move on from our broken bond to your new and romantic one with someone else? It shouldn't be hard considering there was no romance and we haven't had that bond since we were twelve."

"Wait, what-?" Naruto's eyes widened in shock and he felt his face heat up. "What the hell are you talking about? Yeah, me and Sai have been together for awhile now, but my biggest goal was to bring you back _way_ before I even met him! Just because I got into a relationship wouldn't change that! Sai knows how much you mean to me, you're my best friend!"

Sasuke scoffed. "You have made other best friends since the last time I was here Naruto. Don't kid yourself. It's like you have some kind of infatuation with me. You should have been able to move on from this with all the time that has gone by. I did."

Naruto gawked at him, then became furious, and took a step towards the Uchiha. "Are you stupid?! Don't act like you know me so well as to confirm that I've made other best friends! I don't _have _any other best friend! You were the only one I made a strong connection too back when we were twelve! Yes, I do have lots of friends now, but they're not friends that share the same connection that I had with you! And I'm _not_ infatuated with you, you arrogant bastard! I never had a true bond in my childhood, you were the first! Of course I'd do anything to bring you back because you actually mean that god damn much to me!"

Sasuke glared. "What about Sakura and Sai? They haven't become best friends? I know you are closer to more people than you are claiming to be. But that's besides the point. I told you over and over again that this bond was shattered. Nothing will fix this bond!" Sasuke leaned closer to Naruto, face to face with the blonde, the emptiness evident in his eyes. "Make other bonds Naruto! This will never be fixed. You are not my goal like I am yours. Though that may have changed now that I am here, where I stand in this matter won't. We were twelve Naruto! Get over it!"

Without even thinking, Naruto punched Sasuke in the face, his eyes welled up with tears. "Even if I tried to make stronger connections with others it would never be the same, I can't just replace you! I have grown closer to Sakura, and obviously I've grown closer to Sai! All I ever really wanted from you was acknowledgment! You once told me that I was your best friend. I can't help that you mean so much to me! But if you seriously just want me to drop you completely and forget, just fucking say so right now! I'll do everything in my power to forget what we had!"

Sasuke punched Naruto back in the face after he recovered from the blow. He grabbed him by the neck of his jacket and pushed him roughly against the wall. His face was now dangerously close to Naruto's, his eyes ablaze with fury.

"Who the hell do you think you are Naruto? I told you where I stood the past year, the few times we ran into each other. I told you how I felt during our fight before I left the village. You didn't listen to my words then. Why?" He pushed his body against Naruto's to hold the blonde securely in place so he couldn't fight back. "And whatever your reason may be, why are you still clinging to it even right now? We both know you won't drop this or leave me alone."

Naruto choked, repressing the urge to cry out and instead pushed Sasuke back and held the neckline of his shirt in his fist. "I know you have, but I had always blindly hoped that it'd change one day! I've _missed_ you Sasuke, so much that it hurt!It started with just promising Sakura to bring you back but then it just turned into just _me_ wanting you back more than anything!"

Slowly Naruto released his hold on Sasuke even though the Uchiha still had him pinned up against the wall. His eyes stared into Sasuke's, searching them. "But now that you're back and it still won't change I just want to hear it from you one last time. Just say it and I'll stop completely."

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, thinking everything over. Now that he was back in the village, out of everyone, Naruto was the only one other than Kakashi he could tolerate to be around. Kakashi wasn't a friend. Hell, Naruto wasn't even a friend thanks to his own doing. What was he doing here? If he was going to act cold and callous to everyone, there was no way he'd become Hokage. But wouldn't protecting the village as a Jounin serve the same purpose of protecting it?

After a about a minute of silence Naruto started to feel frustrated. "Well? Say something goddamn it! Just tell me to stop alright?! If you don't then my mind will just keep telling me that I need to keep chasing you, that I still have a _chance_! You don't know what kind of torment that is!" He grabbed the scruff of his shirt again and shook him desperately. "Just _say something_!"

He didn't notice how distracted he was until Naruto yelled at him. "I already told you to stop! You don't want to. What's the point in telling you multiple times if you aren't going to listen?" Sasuke clenched the fist holding Naruto's jacket tighter. "Do whatever the hell you want Naruto. You'll still be chasing that friendship regardless of what I tell you. We both know that. And I can't really get anywhere to escape considering I live next to you now. Will me telling you to stop, truly make you leave me the hell alone?"

Sasuke's eyes looked frantically back Naruto's. An emotion shined in his eyes, one that he had never expressed to anyone. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he felt something rather uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach at the thought of Naruto no longer trying to butt into his life. The blonde was always of major involvement, even when they were younger and just looked at each other from afar. Because Sasuke knew that even though Naruto didn't understand his pain completely, he was still alone like he was.

Naruto stared up at Sasuke feeling utterly lost with himself, but slowly nodded. "Yes...I need you to tell me to stop. But," his lower lip quivered in the effort it took to hold his emotions in, "I desperately hope that you don't."

Sasuke stared intently at the turmoil in Naruto's eyes. He felt the tug in his stomach all the more, a slight ache in his chest. The next moment, his lips were on Naruto's, staring into his eyes for a second before closing his own. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds. Sasuke roughly let go of Naruto's jacket, turning on his feet to walk towards his apartment door.

"Do what you want." With that he opened his door, rather slowly, hoping Naruto will speak before he shut himself away.

Naruto's eyes had widened in utter shock. Of all the things for Sasuke to do, _that_ wasn't even the last thing he had expected. But as shocked as he felt, a sudden, sickening bundle of hope and a bit of happiness welled up in his chest. His stomach churned around with a pleasantly warm feeling, making him feel light headed. He breathed out shakily.

"You're going to regret this. I won't be able to stop now."

"You were never able to stop." Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Naruto, his eyes uncharacteristically softened. "And I was never able to stop you." Sasuke stopped mid-step, turning back to look away from Naruto. "I kind of wonder what you'll do. You've always been full of surprises." He thought out loud.

A grin tugged at the corner of Naruto's lips. "I don't know, I surprise even myself."

"Hm." Sasuke smiled, the first time anyone other than Itachi had made him smile in a rather long time. "We'll see." With that he closed his door, leaning against it as soon as it closed. His heart was beating erratically, his mind was racing a million miles an hour, his blood was flowing quickly through his body. Why did he kiss Naruto? There was no reason to do such a thing. But now the only thing he could think about was what the fuck did he get himself into?

**A/N: And there you have it! Cliff hanger! Hope you enjoyed and continue to read. Thank you! Review and favorite please.**


End file.
